Crossing A Line
by hellonwheels04
Summary: What happened after Jack went to Katya's that night. Takes place at the end of Season 3, episode Legacy. Why does he go there and what is he looking for? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.J. and ABC.


**Crossing A Line**

Jack's fist fell heavily against the door. It had taken him a few drinks at the local bar to even get here but he didn't care. As Jack leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to answer, he couldn't help wondering what the hell he was doing there. The door opened and there was no turning back. "For the record, I _can _go through this alone." Jack was satisfied to see the look of surprise on her face as he pulled her closer, their lips colliding together, and he kicked the door shut.

As Jack's tongue delved into her mouth, he couldn't help but smile when she tasted like expensive vodka. Maybe all Derevko's were the same after all. When her hands snaked under his shirt, Jack winced when her nails cut deep. She writhed in his arms and it reminded him of a wounded animal.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom," Katya gasped when his lips fell to her throat. There was no denying that she wanted this man. Irina had always spoken about Jack like he had fallen from heaven. The type of man, husband, and lover he was seemed ethereal and it fascinated her. To those who knew Katya best, it was plain she was jealous.

Jack lifted her roughly onto the kitchen counter. He hadn't shared a bed with someone since Laura. It was too intimate and not the quick release he was looking for. Right now, this was about revenge and nothing more. "Here's fine."

_"How much do you love me?" _

_ Jack smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. "Forever and a day, babe." _

_ Laura traced the contours of his face. He had finally gotten some time off and the three day old stubble was itchy. "Do you like the beard?" she asked hesitantly. _

_ He pretended to be hurt. "I thought you might like it. It's the new and improved me." His hand ran lazily over her hip, desire turning his eyes darker than normal. Jack pushed the sheets lower to reveal more of her body._

_ Laura's low laugh filled the air with ease. "Is that what you think it is?" She pushed Jack onto his back and easily straddled his waist. "If you don't shave that tomorrow, you don't get any more of this for the rest of your time off."_

_ Jack pulled her down on top of him, kissing her deeply. An easy smile crossed his face as he playfully rubbed his cheek against hers. "Come on. You know you like it."_

_ She tried to pull away, laughing as the scruff tickled her face. "Jack, stop it!"_

"Laura." Jack sat up quickly, looking around wildly, the sweat pouring from his body as Laura's childish laughter dissipated with his dream. It took a moment before he recognized his surroundings. The nail marks on his back were fresh and they ached, a reminder of a line he never should have crossed.

"I assume that I was correct," Katya quipped, pulling her robe tighter. She'd finally got what she wanted but it only left her hollow and empty.

Jack swung his legs off the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. He studied Katya as she sat silently in the corner on a chair. She wasn't as pretty as Irina, hadn't acted or felt like her. The sex had been animalistic and almost cruel. Both of them trying to hurt or forget the same person.

"Her love _must_ have been intoxicating." Katya's voice held the typical taunting Derevko lilt that was positively infuriating.

The pulse in his neck was pounding, run by adrenaline and anger. "Are all of you the same? Is it a game?"

A faint smile crossed her lips. "Why not sleep with Elena and find out?"

He simply ignored the cheap shot. "What did you mean about her love?" Jack wasn't sure he should ask the question but curiosity got the best of him.

Katya stood and slowly made her way towards him. She had always been one for theatrics, finding them useful. Bending to his level, she didn't care when her robe fell open but found it slightly offensive that Jack didn't even bother to look. "How many years has it been now since she left you?" Katya grinned as she watched his jaw clench. "About twenty five?"

"About that," Jack retorted evenly.

She smiled again at his tireless efforts to hide emotion. "So it's been twenty five years but you still dream of her? You still call Laura's name in the middle of the night."

Jack could feel his lip curl into a snarl. "Shut the hell up." He almost flinched as she let out a harsh laugh. It wasn't throaty and soothing like Irina's.

Katya picked up Jack's clothes and threw them at him. "Now that you've gotten your pound of flesh, you can go."

He silently slipped into his pants and watched Katya disappear into the back bedroom. Jack shook his head when the door slammed. "What the hell are you doing, Bristow?" he muttered. He looked longingly towards the closed door and then the bottle of whiskey that lay empty next to the couch, desperate for some relief from the present. Neither held the answer Jack wanted or needed.

"Where the hell are you, Irina?"


End file.
